


La charla.

by Nishma



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, producto de una noche loca, un poco crack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac, Combeferre y Enjolras comienzan a dar charlas sobre sexualidad en institutos para ayudar a adolescentes perdidos e intentar luchar contra la homofobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La charla.

**Author's Note:**

> No os lo toméis muy enserio.

Todo había empezado por culpa de Combeferre, pero a la vez había sido gracias a él.

El pequeño club que tenían no era muy conocido, era nuevo y nadie les tomaba en serio. Habían logrado captar la atención de algún que otro transeúnte en mitad del campus algún que otro día. Pero nada serio.

Hasta ese día.

Combeferre, Courfeyrac y Enjolras vivían juntos, para bien o para mal, (más para bien por parte de Courf), y una noche, Combeferre, volvió de sus prácticas inesperadamente feliz, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, Enjolras supo que había pasado algo.

—He hablado con Feuilly. Esta semana está haciendo trabajos extra en un instituto y le habló a un profesor del club y, —su sonrisa se agrandó un poco más— nos ha conseguido una charla.

A Enjolras le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Una charla?

—Una charla.

—¡Una charla! —Gritó Courfeyrac—. ¿Una charla de qué?

—De lo que nosotros queramos darla.

La mente de Enjolras comenzó a trabajar y Courf y ‘Ferre se miraron casi con pánico.

—Enjolras…

—Serán niños, de quince a dieciséis años. No puedes asustarlos. Ya sabes, esas imágenes del supuesto fin del mundo a causa del calentamiento global y la contaminación que tienes en el ordenador.

—Y el comunismo es aburrido —se quejó Courfeyrac instantáneamente después.

—Entiendo…¿y sobre el hambre infantil en el mundo?

—No, —dijeron al unísono Courfeyrac y Combeferre.

—¿Corrupción política?

—Aburrido también.

—¿Gobiernos no legítimos?

—Pasados de moda.

—¿Derechos humanos?

—Oh, vamos, es tu pan de cada día, tiene que ser algo que llame la atención, que haga que ocho años después se sigan acordando de la charla.

—La única charla que recuerdo yo del instituto fue la de sexualidad. ¡Nos regalaron condones! Recuerdo que no me durar-

—¡Eso es! —Exclamó Enjolras mientras ‘Ferre se preguntaba a qué edad tuvo Courf esa charla.

—¿Regalar condones?

—No, Courf. Una charla de sexualidad.

—Enjolras…no eres el más indicado aquí para eso…

—¡Por eso mismo! Rompamos los estereotipos, será una charla de sexualidad-

—¿PRÁCTICA?

—¡Courfeyrac!

Courf rió y ‘Ferre se recolocó las gafas y se sentó al lado de Enjolras en el sofá. Courfeyrac se sentó frente a ellos en el suelo. Así podía estirarse todo lo que quisiera.

—Una charla para ayudar a chicos y chicas con dificultades y dudas sobre su propia sexualidad, ¿verdad?

—Justo eso, ‘Ferre.

Enjolras sonrió un poco, imaginándolo ya todo. Courfeyrac le miró durante unos segundos y también sonrió.

—Enjolras, por eso tú eres el líder.

—¿Líder? No soy el líder de nada, esto no es un-

—Sí, sí. Otra vez la charla no, por favor. Vayamos a cenar y a preparar discursos lo más gay posible.

 

Y así comenzó todo.

La primera charla no salió tan bien como esperaban. Estaban nerviosos y había varios alumnos que eran bastante homófobos para su edad y estuvieron a punto de expulsar a Enjolas y Courf de un instituto en el que ni siquiera estaban matriculados.

Pero pareció que no todo fue tan mal, pues poco tiempo después otro instituto les llamó. Así comenzaron a hacer una charla por mes, normalmente, en institutos diferentes. París era grande y ellos estaban dispuestos a cambiar el mundo.

 

Las charlas comenzaban con una sencilla pregunta por cortesía de Courfeyrac: “ _¿Quién de aquí no es hetero?_ ”. Nunca levantaban la mano, salvo el propio Courfeyrac, y en casos excepcionales algún alumno la levantaba. Luego soltaba la segunda: “ _¿Quién no sabe lo que es?_ ” Con esta pregunta se veían manos a medio levantar. Cuando preguntaba la tercera y última: “ _¿Quién está completamente seguro de que es hetero?_ ” Era el momento cuando Courf los fichaba a todos por la velocidad y el temblor de las manos.

Combeferre y Enjolras no estaban muy de acuerdo en empezar las charlas así, pero era algo que pedía Courf, y tan intensamente que no se le podía negar, porque al fin y al cabo era Courfeyrac de quién estamos hablando.

Tras la batería de preguntas Enjolras comenzaba con el discurso y ‘Ferre añadía las cifras mientras Courf vigilaba. Los adolescentes de esa edad eran insoportables, más si no se encontraba un profesor en el aula. (No podía arriesgarse a que el adulto fuera peor que los alumnos, así que fue un riesgo que Enjolras prefirió evitar.)

 

En una de aquellas charlas un chaval comenzó a preguntar que cuando hablarían de sexo y repartirían los condones. Courf, que estaba más aburrido que los propios alumnos, no gastó tiempo en ir hacia Combeferre y después de un “conténtate con esto” para el chico, le metió la lengua hasta la garganta a ‘Ferre, o casi.

Enjolras rodó los ojos y todos los alumnos enmudecieron. Cuando Courf se separó con una sonrisa y Combeferre se reajustó las gafas con un leve sonrojo, Enjolras prosiguió con su explicación sobre la asexualidad.

A partir de esa charla aquello se convirtió en un salvavidas. Tanto para callarlos, como para que dejaran de bostezar. No siempre fue Combeferre atacado por Courf, por supuesto, Enjolras también era pillado de vez en cuando, pero la preferencia de Courfeyrac estaba más que clara.

 

Y un día llegó una gran noticia. Darían _la charla_ en la universidad, la parte mala: Enjolras la daría solo, porque Combeferre tenía prácticas en la clínica y Courfeyrac había quedado.

Así que cuando llegó el día, Enjolras estaba un poco nervioso, pero cuando entró en el aula magna destinada a charlas como aquellas, una sala enorme con forma de teatro romano se sintió en su lugar. Él había nacido para aquello.

Cuando la sala estuvo más o menos llena, como si ya fuera un ritual, comenzó con las tres preguntas de Courfeyrac. Había más manos levantadas que de costumbre, eso era agradable, y daba a entender que había madurez y aceptación en el aire.

Entonces comenzó con el discurso y las explicaciones, por supuesto dejando hablar a los presentes y respondiendo dudas y preguntas. Estaba más cómodo allí, la gente era mayor, podía irse por las ramas, utilizar términos más formales y decir alguna que otra palabrota cuando hablaba de la homofobia y sus integrantes.

Pero no todo fue tan fácil y bonito. Sentía un peso sobre él, en realidad eran dos pesos, dos ojos. Dos ojos azules que no se despegaban, ni cuando andaba, ni cuando se apoyaba en la mesa ni cuando descansaba para beber agua o escuchaba al público.

Y él, de vez en cuando le devolvía la mirada, pero el chico no se cortaba.

Tenía el pelo negro y algo rizado, escondido su mayoría en un gorro de lana marrón. Había una libreta frente a él y el único momento cuando separaba la vista de Enjolras era cuando miraba rápidamente su libreta.

A Enjolras le picó la curiosidad, le llamaba la atención. El chico no era guapo, pero tampoco era _tan_ feo. Era llamativo para la vista de Enjolras y conforme pasaba el tiempo sus trabadas de lengua eran proporcionales a la de veces que le dirigía la mirada.

Entonces pasó, Enjolras ya pensaba que estaba tardando en aparecer el homófobo de turno.

—No aguanto más, —dijo en voz bastante alta—. Esto parece un lavado de cerebros para acabar siendo como tú.

Enjolras se sintió gravemente ofendido.

—Tal vez sea un lavado de cerebro para evitar que no seamos como tú. —Se escucharon por toda el aula algunos “Uuuh” a favor de Enjolras. —Por gente así sigue habiendo este odio irracional hacia nosotros. —Su voz se volvió más fría y dura—.  Por gente como tú hijos son odiados por sus propios padres, niños masacrados por sus propios compañeros…

—¡Yo sí que te voy a masacrar, maricón!

Se hizo el silencio y Enjolras sonrió. Había acabado inconscientemente frente al chico del gorro. El gilipollas de turno estaba dos filas más arriba y seguía gritando. Enjolras bajó la mirada y vio un rostro demasiado familiar en la libreta del chico hecho a lápiz. Era el momento de la jugada maestra.

—Atrévete. —Le retó con voz seria.  El gilipollas se levantó y comenzó a bajar. Enjolras se acercó más al chico del gorro y le sonrió—. ¿Me permites?

El chico, de nombre Grantaire, estaba en las nubes, había ido a aquella charla por no ir a clase y se había encontrado con un ángel. Y sus palabras eran las mejores oraciones que había escuchado en su vida. Y ahora lo tenía frente a él, con cara de enfado, defendiendo algo con todo su ser y le había hablado a él, directamente. No sabía dónde estaba, ni qué le pedía, sólo asintió. Y el ángel, de nombre Enjolras, sin titubear se agachó y le besó.

Enjolras había aprendido de Courfeyrac que la mejor arma contra un homófobo era darle con su homofobia en las narices.

Grantaire llevó las manos al rostro de Enjolras y profundizó el beso sin pensárselo mucho. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, y el público también, ya que comenzó a vitorear y a gritar. El gilipollas salió del aula con un portazo.

Sin embargo ellos dos no acabaron de “compartir argumentos” hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Enjolras se separó, algo sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

—¿Alguien tiene algo más que añadir? —Preguntó al público. Juró que escuchó algo parecido a “ _besas muy bien_ ” por parte del chico del gorro, pero si fue así decidió omitirlo. De momento.

El público estaba revolucionado, así que Enjolras dio por terminada la charla y algunos se fueron y otros bajaron para hablar con él. Tras todo el jaleo, sólo se quedaron él y el chico del gorro. Se acercó a él, ahora un poco avergonzado por haber sido tan repentino, pero para nada arrepentido.

—Soy Grantaire.

—Enjolras. Aunque ya debes saberlo. —Se sentó a su lado y echó un vistazo a la libreta de Grantaire, pero no había nada. Tal vez lo de su retrato sólo fueron imaginaciones suyas—. Perdona todo el espectáculo.

—Oh, no. Para nada. Me alegro que te acercaras y que…bueno…me besaras, porque yo le hubiera metido un puñetazo. Ya has visto, se me da bien partir bocas…en ambos sentidos.

Grantaire vio el cielo cuando vio a Enjolras levemente sonrojado intentando aguantar la risa, lo que no se dio cuenta era que con aquel comentario tan estúpido él también se había sonrojado, pero aquello era lo que menos importaba en ese momento.

—Me alegro de que vinieras. Es bueno ver que la gente se acerca a estas charlas, el mundo necesita concienciarse. —Grantaire afirmó otra vez casi instantáneamente. Estaba perdido en los ojos de Enjolras—. También me preguntaba si te interesaría unirte al club y…ya sabes…dar charlas y eso…conmigo.

Grantaire sonrió y alzó un poco las cejas.

—¿Esta es tu forma no hetero de pedirme una cita? —Enjolras apartó un momento la vista y Grantaire creyó en Dios durante una centésima de segundo—. Porque si es así, tienes un sí rotundo.

Enjolras nunca pensó que la charla acabaría tan bien y se auto recordó darle las gracias a Feuilly y a ‘Ferre por todo. Y a Courfeyrac, sobre todo a Courfeyrac.

**Author's Note:**

> Aún no me creo que haya acabado esto. Pero aquí estamos. Espero que no me desgracie mucho la cuenta, porque le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a escribir cosas tan absurdas como estas y me vais a acabar echando del fandom, pero mientras seguiré escribiendo basura.


End file.
